Ending With A Third
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Oneshot, WatanukiDoumeki, sequel to 'Followed By A Second', shounenai. Doumeki is running a fever! And Yuuko tells Watanuki to look after him since it is his fault. What will happen is anyone's guess. But no worries, Yuuko has it under control... Pls R&R!


_Ending With A Third by Orenji Yume_

_A xxxHOLiC one-shot fic, Watanuki/Doumeki, sequel to 'Followed By A Second'_

**A/N: It's been more than 2 years since Followed By A Second. How embarrassing. Truth be told, more than half of Ending With A Third was done back then, but I just didn't feel the urge to complete it. In any case, please don't mind if the style seems different. After all, 2 years is a long time for change to occur. So I'm no imposter! I know much progress has occurred in xxxHOLiC too, so I'm keeping it at Volume 6's events or so. This is to avoid confusion if people read this after Followed By A Second.**

**SPOILERS (till Volume 6 or so). Shounen-ai themes are present, but nothing concerning adult issues are touched on. If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: Doumeki is running a fever! And Yuuko tells Watanuki to look after him since it was his fault for letting him run in the rain in 'Followed by a Second'. What will actually happen is anyone's guess. But no worries, Yuuko has it under control on the sly… Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own xxxHOLiC, CLAMP does.**

'My fault? My fault??' The boy took a deep breath before crying out. "It's more like your fault!!"

"I did tell you to be wary of the weather, didn't I?" Yuuko reminded him. "You brought an umbrella if I'm not wrong...but apparently it's still at Doumeki's house, no?"

Defeated by the truth, Watanuki shook his head, dejected, "But you knew this all along...so..."

"So go over and look after him. Anyway, it's rare for Doumeki to fall sick but this time it was thanks to you," She slipped something into Watanuki's basket before making herself comfortable on the couch. "I'm sure he'll recover faster with some help. Don't you feel guilty?"

Shooting daggers, Watanuki exclaimed, "NO!!" And then he returned to prepare some things for Doumeki reluctantly, dragging his feet as he did so. He could not help but pity himself. Meanwhile, Madoki bounced at his side helping him pack the things.

"Watanuki's going to visit Doumeki...Watanuki's going to take care of him...Watanuki's going to help him recover...and when all that's done...Watanuki and Doumeki will-"

Not being able to take the black fluffball's singing, the bespectacled boy interrupted, "Quiet!!!"

Blown away by it, Modoki jumped towards Yuuko, who joined it in teasing Watanuki, "He's just cranky...He just doesn't realise his true feelings, does he?" Shaking her head she told Modoki. "But I'm sure he'll thank me later."

Ignoring the conversation behind him, Watanuki started towards the door with a basket in his hand and announced, "I'm going off."

"Have fun!!" The two waved cheerfully.

...Soon after at Doumeki's house...

He was met with the sight of the ill boy lying on a mattress, plopped in the middle of the room. As he sat down beside the motionless figure, he caught sight of the umbrella standing in one corner of the room. Sighing inwardly, he turned to face Doumeki and saw that he was sleeping. Still feeling annoyed, the unwilling boy stretched out a hand to feel his rival's forehead, before proceeding to feel his neck. He was definitely running a temperature. Soon afterwards, he found himself staring deeply at the sleeping boy instead of making himself busy. Could he be more interested in studying him?

He did not know how to describe Doumeki's current expression. His rival's usually was expressionless, right now he was not much different but still, there was a slight change that he could not place his finger on at the moment. Bending over to get a closer view, he spotted a tiny piece of thread on the sleeping boy's face. Cautiously, he picked it up and flicked it away, as if he was a mother who did not want to wake her child deep in sleep. As he did so, he could hear Doumeki's steady breathing as loud as ever. Then he felt a tickling sensation as hot, gentle breath met his cooler skin. Startled, the boy withdrew away from the figure, as if he had just woken up a slumbering tiger in its lair.

True enough, Doumeki started stirring in his sleep. As if somebody had pinched him, the bespectacled boy jumped up and started making himself busy. He felt hot, no, not that external type where you complain that it was the weather. On the other hand, he was burning inside and Watanuki found it hard to comprehend. He went to fetch a basin of water and soaked a towel before placing it onto the feverish boy's forehead. Dark brown orbs opened at the touch of Watanuki's hands.

Still half-asleep, Doumeki shifted his attention to the attending boy who failed to notice anything, "Why are you here?"

Alarmed, Watanuki cried out and backed away, "Y-you're awake!"

"Now I am, you're so noisy..." Rubbing his eyes, Doumeki sat up and the towel dropped onto his lap. "This..." He turned his focus to Watanuki. "You've been taking care of me?"

Clearing his throat, his self-proclaimed enemy nodded in response, "Anyway...you shouldn't be moving about. Go back to sleep." Standing up, the frowning boy asked unwillingly. "Are you hungry? Do you want some porridge?"

"Abalone porridge and chicken soup," An immediate answer came.

Watanuki felt a slight irritation at his reply and he stared hard. 'Abalone porridge indeed, how extravagant.' But then he saw that the 'patient' was now back to sleep, following the 'doctor's' earlier instructions. His expression softened and he sighed. Surely he could not say 'no' to a sick person? And he did just get his pay from Yuuko, no matter how little it seemed. He could always demand his money back from Doumeki. That was his excuse only though...

Making his way to the kitchen, Watanuki decided to make do with the circumstances and started preparing the necessary things. However, Watanuki found it rather difficult to search for things and after a whole twenty minutes, he only ended up finding the utensils, rice and some seasoning. Sighing inwardly, he resolved to making a quick trip to the nearby market for rest of the ingredients, namely the meat. He dug in his pocket for a piece of scrap paper and pen and quickly scribbled a quick message before settling down on the kitchen table with a bowl acting as a paper weight. Grabbing the basket, he started towards the door. But just before he left, he took one last look at the resting boy, checking to make sure he was alright and feeling comfortable. Once that was done, he left the house.

During the trip, his mind kept wandering to Doumeki. In his mind, he pictured a sleeping figure, but then he got worried and feared that the sleeping figure may be moving around restlessly and having difficulty in breathing and so on. Blinking at the thought, the boy's eyebrows began knitting together and his eyes showed a slight hint of worry. Confused at his thoughts and how he was reacting, Watanuki quickly went to finish off his task, dashing towards the market just around the corner.

...Meanwhile at Doumeki's house...

Opening his eyes, Doumeki glanced around and saw no one in sight. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. He recalled faintly that Watanuki was preparing porridge and soup for him, but yet he did not see that familiar figure standing at the kitchen. The ill boy got up and began heading towards the kitchen. On the table, he saw the note that Watanuki had left:

"I've gone to the market to get some ingredients. You don't have to come looking for me, just stay in the house and rest. If anything happens, just stay there as well, I'll be back soon."

Doumeki was sensing a mother complex in his schoolmate, with the repetition of him to absolutely stay in the house. Reading this, the boy could not help but have his senses tickle a little. Yes, he was amused, but he tried not to show it, as always. As he was going to place the note back, Doumeki instinctively flipped the note around.

As he had expected, scribbles were found. Studying them, Doumeki realised that the figures were Watanuki's pay. He stifled a laugh. There were numerous deductions from the original number, which led to it being halved.

Placing the note back, Doumeki spotted Watanuki's empty basket. He felt amused by this. 'He actually prepared for this.' But there was something sitting inside it. Curious, he picked it up and recognised the familiar handwriting.

"I trust that you will be the first one reading this and will know what to do when you are done. As I'm going to tell you what actually happened before. Of course, all of my efforts come at a price. But I believed Watanuki would have already settled that, so don't give him anything if he demands it from you. After all, he's being stubborn in avoiding that day's events…"

Doumeki continued reading. When he was finally done, he placed Yuuko's message back. He needed to process this new information so he went back to rest. As he closed his eyes, he started thinking about the bespectacled boy.

He was always shouting too much (which is not good for him), shooting daggers at him, and even kicking him (though it did not have much effect), but just now Watanuki threw most of that aside and came over to take care of him. Sure, Doumeki guessed that he had been forced to but the fact that he came over and is taking care of him must prove something...is it possible that Watanuki feels something other than hatred and rivalry? Judging from their many close encounters together, yes. How about something greater than mutual feelings? Judging from the note, definitely.

Thinking through all of this, Doumeki could not help but feel restless. Now he could not sleep just thinking of Watanuki, forcing him to open his eyes and stare at the ceiling above him. Ironically, Watanuki was the one insisting he should rest.

Suddenly, Doumeki stood up and thought that he might as well take a walk around the neighbourhood. He hoped that by doing so he would feel tired and keep his mind from wandering into dangerous grounds. Hopefully by the end of it all, he could finally go back to sleep without any distractions.

...Back to Watanuki's side...

Stepping out of the market, the boy's basket was now filled to the brim and he quickened his pace, for he still could not put his mind at ease just thinking of the possible things that could happen to his rival. Then he stopped all of a sudden. Why was he so anxious over his rival? Unsure, he looked down. Was someone playing with his feelings? Was someone trying to pull a prank here? But then he could not sense anything strange around him. Groaning, the bespectacled boy continued walking, shaking his head in frustration and attempting to rid of all the annoying thoughts. But his mood continued to stay the way all the way back to Doumeki's house.

Upon entering the house, Watanuki put his basket on the kitchen table without hesitation, before turning around to see how Doumeki was doing. When he saw that no one was present, sheer panic penetrated through his heart. He did not know whether to be surprised or not, for his worries actually came true. But there was no time to think so much now, he cleared the food hurriedly (if not they will turn bad) and dashed out of the house to search for the missing boy.

Thankfully, it did not take him long to find the ill boy. Doumeki seemed to have finished his walk and was heading back to rest. Pity for Doumeki though, just as he thought he had cleared all of his thoughts of his schoolmate, that very person turned up in front of him, breathing heavily as he rested against nearby tree. And so, the floodgates burst open and his mind was once again, overflowed with the most unexpected thoughts, and they were limitless.

Catching that familiar figure in sight, Watanuki exclaimed, "What were you thinking?! Didn't I tell you to stay at home? What were you thinking coming out when you're down with a fever?!?!" He was about to continue with his lecture, when Doumeki stumbled a bit.

It was then the boy threw aside his anger and went to the feverish boy's side, supporting him. Now, words of concern came out from his mouth. "Are you okay? Tsk...see what happened to you?" He attempted to return to that scolding tone, but failed too and instead, sighed. "L-let's get you back..."

At the feverish boy's end, his head was buried in Watanuki's neck. He was too tired to register what was going on. He just heard whispers that tickled his ear and felt himself being pulled along. Doumeki had expected a longer lecture from the bespectacled boy, but instead his words were cut short and now he was helping him back home. For some uncanny reason, he found comfort in this awkward situation. Even though he was already warm, but the warmth he felt from Watanuki was different.

Speaking of Watanuki, while Doumeki was enjoying himself, he was feeling irritated and yet strangely happy. The boy's hot breath tickled his neck, which startled him at first, but now he had gotten used to it, but he still felt jumpy at times. His hair brushed against his cheek, which sparked the same sensation. Yes, he was deeply uncomfortable, yet he did not want to reach home soon to end it all. Realising that he was thinking such a thought, he could not help but have a light shade of red ease onto his face.

This scene went on for a few minutes, before they reached the doorstep. Inside, Watanuki settled Doumeki down, before returning to his original task, to prepare a meal for the sick boy. Heaving a sigh of relief, the weary boy stood up and turned to the kitchen. Just then, a hand grabbed him by the foot. Blinking, he saw that Doumeki was holding onto him, his eyes still closed. Not knowing what to saw, the standing boy stood there for a while.

"L-let go...I need to make your meal..."

Silence proceeded. Finally, Doumeki released his grip, "Hurry..."

The bespectacled boy quickly went to the kitchen the minute he was free. Rubbing his forehead, he could only wonder what was happening to him. Usually he would just shout at the top of his lungs at how stupid Doumeki was being. But just now, he was actually hesitating and stuttering in his words. He wanted to scream at himself but managed to stop himself in time as he realised that Doumeki sleeping nearby. Sighing to himself, he began to prepare the ingredients as a thought entered into his mind. Was he under some kind of spell?

...At Yuuko's side...

"Mm...they're progressing smoothly..."

"Progressing smoothly!!" Two voices cried out in unison.

A smile crept onto her face as Yuuko continued watching Watanuki in a mirror, "Yes...though I do wish someone would take the initiative." She sighed softly and buried her face into her crossed arms. "I'm sure Doumeki would make a move soon though, since he's read my message…" She slid off the sofa, placing the mirror onto the table as the image faded. "He'll just have to wait for mealtime. Now that reminds me..." The woman's amber eyes spotted something on the table and pulled it towards her before uncovering it. "Watanuki did leave lunch for us!! How sweet!" Beaming, she called Maru, Moro and Modoki to eat.

As the witch examined what Watanuki had prepared, she remarked to herself, "We'll give them their privacy now. But it's easy to guess what will happen…"

...Back to Watanuki's side...

The soup was done. The sweating boy went over to check on the porridge and saw that it was done too. Switching off the gas, he dished out the porridge into a smaller bowl. Following that, he poured the soup into a smaller bowl as well. Setting the two bowls onto a tray, he placed a spoon in each bowl and carried it to Doumeki's side.

Watanuki sat himself down, and shook the snoozing boy lightly. No response. He tried several times but to no avail. The walk from before seemed to be working for Doumeki. Watanuki was losing patience, and had the urge to kick him. How do you wake a sick, sleeping person up (considerately)? The boy sat back. He did not seem to notice that he had shifted the tray closer to Doumeki's face with that move. The enticing smell travelled to the motionless figure's nose and before anyone knew, he was up.

Naturally, Watanuki let out a shout in response, before rambling on about how annoying Doumeki was. To this, the receiver stuck his fingers into his ears. And to stop Watanuki from going on, he said, "Feed me."

It worked like magic, for Watanuki was stunned to the core and could only sit and stare. He maintained this pose for a few minutes before returning to his 'active' mode, "You're not a cripple! Why must I feed you?!"

"But I don't feel well," Doumeki answered. "And I don't want to suddenly drop the bowl and let the food go to waste."

The second statement be more effective and it was ringing in Watanuki's head. Clearing his throat, the boy gave in and took the porridge, "Fine." As he took a scoop of porridge, the sick boy leaned in to take a bite. But Watanuki recoiled and pushed him away, "Wait! It's hot!! You wouldn't want to scald your tongue!"

As Doumeki retreated, the bespectacled boy shook his head, "Tsk. Don't you know anything?" He gently blew at the porridge, before giving it to the expressionless boy. "Here." Once that word was said, Doumeki ate the spoonful of porridge and gulped it down. And once again, Watanuki found fault. "Don't swallow it so fast in case you choke!"

"But it's tasty, and I want more," Following that, the feverish boy opened his mouth for another bite.

Surprised at this rare compliment, the boy froze for a minute or two. Usually Doumeki would just gulp his food down one after another without a word, as if his mouth was a black hole. Watanuki decided to merely nod as a form of acknowledgement, and proceeded to scoop another spoonful of porridge.

This continued for a while, all in silence. But once Doumeki was full, he bluntly said, "I know what happened."

Midway in clearing the tray, Watanuki repeated, puzzled, "W-what happened?"

"We kissed,"

"WHAT?!" The boy exclaimed as he nearly lost his balance whilst standing up.

"Twice,"

"WHA-" Before he could finish though, he lost his footing and fell, face flat. A crash followed with the bowls and spoons ending up in pieces. The tray was not spared as it had a crack down the middle. Alarmed at this, Watanuki recovered from his fall and started picking up the broken bits. "I'm so sorry!" Carelessly, the thoughtless boy cut his finger. "Ouch!"

A pair of hands grabbed his bleeding finger. "Who is the idiot now?" Like before, the injured person had his finger in the mouth of the other, but this time the roles were switched. Whilst Doumeki was sucking on it, Watanuki was staring blankly at him. It was not hard to see the red flush overcoming his face as he recalled what had happened previously. When Doumeki was done, the blushing boy quickly removed his hand and looked away.

"…"

"…"

"… …"

"It's okay. Didn't you do that to me too?"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" With a sulky expression, the injured boy softly added. "But thank you…"

Doumeki was quick to follow up, "If you really want to thank me…"

Upon this, Watanuki cautiously eyed the boy. "What…?" Somehow he was always being taken advantage of, but never the other way.

"Kiss me,"

"NO!!!" The immediate reply came. "Are you sick, no, you don't seem sick at all! But you are up here!!" The agitated boy jumped to his feet and started tapping his own head furiously.

Calmly, the seated boy gazed at him, "But I am sick. And I'm waiting for you."

"Wha-" Watanuki paused. He looked over to see the mess he had made, and then at his own finger, which thankfully had stopped bleeding. Finally, he returned Doumeki's gaze. Somehow, all these made him guilt-ridden, enough to make him accede to this seemingly crazy request. "…I…you…I…f-fine!"

Kneeling down, Watanuki started to feel that blood rushing to his cheeks again. His heart was beating faster. Slowly, he shifted his head to have his lips inches away from Doumeki's. As he raised his eyes, he realised that Doumeki was still gazing at him. He felt himself redden further, hesitating. 'Can't he be a little more helpful?'

As if his inner thoughts were read, Doumeki leaned forward to meet his lips, to seal everything together. Watanuki wanted to pull back and protest but he found a pair of arms locking him in. This time, he found himself even closer to Doumeki. Feeling the heat even more, the struggling boy finally relaxed, to the point where he returned the kiss. He felt Doumeki stiffen slightly at his action. But soon he continued along too.

It was only after a few minutes did they separate, both catching their breath as they got a bit carried away.

"Doumeki…I…"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel too well…" With that, Watanuki passed out and fell into Doumeki's arms.

...The next day…

"You're awake?"

Watanuki saw Yuuko and blinked, "W-wasn't I-"

"You fainted, so Doumeki had to bring you back," Yuuko laughed. "It seems that you caught the flu from him. Watanuki is so weak"

Upon hearing this, the boy brought a hand to his forehead, "Ha, yes I am…"

"You have to get stronger," The witch smiled at him. "By the way, Doumeki brought abalone porridge and chicken soup for you."

"He did?" The surprised boy stared at Yuuko. "…no wait, it's the one I made for him. I remember that there were still some left over." Sighing, Watanuki relaxed and closed his eyes. "How is he? Is he here?"

Yuuko sat herself beside the boy, "No, he's not here, since he has no wish. But he's fine. He's much stronger than you." Patting his hand, she got up and headed for the door. "Anyway, rest for now. You have lots of things to think about"

Hearing this, Watanuki suddenly realised what she meant and covered his face, "Oh, right…" He raised his hands up slightly to see a messily bandaged finger.

Outside, Yuuko thought to herself, musing over what has happened so far and what the future will be like. 'You will be able to face them better…"

_END_

**A/N: The ending is something like a chapter in Volume 10. Yuuko's ending words are also based on what I've read so far till Volume 11. A lot happened to Watanuki. I hoped you enjoyed it! ****No flames please, just constructive criticism, thanks!**


End file.
